the light within
by animefreakxiii
Summary: what happens when the rowdys are back but this time they have to protect the PPGZ and befend the world from the heartless and get some help from the hero's of kingdom hearts will they fall im love with the girls or let darkness take their hearts please read hope u like it this is my new one in a long time hope u all love it i put my soul in this
1. Chapter 1

The light within

By Anime fan girl 13

Prologs ch.1

Two dark figures were staring t the gates of new Townsville. The tall figure had red hair with aqua green eyes with diamond tattoos under them the man with him was a little smaller than him with a hood covering his face. "hey Roxas" the red head said to the little one "huh? Oh! Yes Axel." Roxas said "do you feel any of them around?" Axel asked him. "What? Oh I haven't checked yet sorry." Roxas said "you know if you don't get your head in the game then I'll just have to eat your secret stash of sea salt ice-cream" he said with a smirk "what why would u do that you jerk" roxas said "ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" someone screamed "Axel you don't think it's the heartless do you?" Roxas said with a worried tone "oh yes little bubby come on let's go!"

(Before the scream)

"Brick I'm hungry" a boy with black hair spiked up with forest green eyes said to a boy with red hair that reached midback with a red cape he kept backwards with crimson eyes." Butch shut up you don't think were hungry" he yelled back to his brother "guys don't fight were almost home then we can eat Bling's cooking and fighting won't help us get their faster" both Butch and Brick eyes turned to their blond brother Boomer being the youngest with dark blue eyes it wasn't easy keeping his brothers from fighting all the time. "Fine" both of them said and they continued to walk in a calming silence till Butch said "hey Boomer wants that on your leg?" Butch asked "what?" said Boomer as he looked down at his leg was a small little black creature with gold eyes "ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Boomer yelled out.

(A/N hey sorry people its short I'm still in school you know 9th grades hard but don't worry I'll put up the next chapter till then 13 out peace.)


	2. the stupid stranger

The light within

By Anime fan girl 13

(A/N 13: omg I got reviewed I thought u people wouldn't like it guess I was wrong yayyyyyy I love being told I'm wrong

roxas: (sweatdrop) Ur strange.)

13: thanks. so I don't own the RRBZ or the PPGZ or Kingdom Hearts when I own them it will be when plants are as tall as skyscrapers! I only own the plot now to the story!

chapter 2 the stupid strangers

Bricks P.O.V (A/N my first)

well I thougth to was strange but man was I wrong know were being told that we have to protect the world what hold up replay. My name is Brick Jojo oldest out of my 4 brothers.(A/N I wrote what they look like in chapter-one go back if you forgot). As I was saying me and my other brothers Butch second oldest and Boomer second youngest were walking home when my green loving brother pointed out that something was on my baby brothers leg and then this is were all this craziness started. " OMG! Boomer calm ur ass down! " I hear Butch yell " ahhhhhhhh! get off of me!" I heard Boomer yell. the thing got off him and lung it self at...ME! " no get away!" I yelled but I was too late it pushed me to the floor and made me hit my head and was out cold.

( in bricks mind)

"owww huh? were am I?" I said as I noticed I was in a black room with a fire tile floor then the floor started shacking "what?!" hello young one I am in need of ur help. I heard a voice say " were are you let me find u so I can help!" I yelled back. you will in time but u need to chose a weapon first. just like on cue three different weapons came from the ground. will it be the sword for the brave and heroic the seekers of justice or the wand for those with the power in them to make power with what is not or the shield for those who love and wish to protect what they believe is right which will u chose little one.

(A/n stopping bye r&r)


	3. keyblade what?

(A/N I am really sorry I cut it short but to make it up to u I will put this chapters up and here I go!)

Brick's P.O.V

WTF! I cant wake up and I have this voice who needs my help but I don't know where the person is and I have to chose a weapon and where the Fuck are my brothers. " well my little fire head what will it be or will u let ur brothers get killed? chose now child." the voice said. lose my brothers to that thing but their...their all I got not after the...no I have to chose I will not lose them! I thought. "well have u chose or was I wrong?" it said again "I have chosen" I told it " well..." it said back then I started walking to the sword as I got closer it felt like it was a live I felt a heat coming of it. when I reached out to grade it. it went straight to my palm and it BURNED LIKE HELL! " AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I yelled out " u have been chosen by the Master Of Fire and a honor u have been given" I said and it sounded...pleased? " the what of the what" I asked it " look at ur hand little one and see u have the power of fire and the power of the sky but take note u are not the only one the lord of flames had chosen he has chosen a daughter of light as well." it explained. I looked at my palm and saw the symbol fire in Chinese. 'what I thought and their was another like me but a girl? im so confused right know' I thought " yes and as chosen u cant kill the heartless and save ur brothers till the next time my little fire head fairwell " it said as I got up I was with my brothers again " Brick! ur okay" I heard Butch said " yeah where's that thing that attacked boom?" I asked " well it grew three times it size and boom and me went to find a place and then the thing started chasing boom and then u woke up sooo wanna help me save boomer?" he asked ready to take off " hell yeah lets go" I yelled as we ran off but as we ran I took a quick look at my palm and the symbol glowed guess it wasn't a dream after all. ' come on boom be alright' I thought when we finally found boomer he was in a tree and the little thing from earlier it was half the size of the tree and trying to push it down w my baby brother in it " GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY BROTHER U HEARTLESS!" I yelled at it and I felt fire come from my hand when I looked it was the blade the voice in my head was telling me about it was a blade that looked like a key made of fire cool " FIRE SLASH!" I yelled and I cut the thing in half and it scream something I have never heard before and then a heart came from were it stood and the heart flew straight to my blade " since when were u able to do that?! im mean WTF cant I do that?!" I heard Butch yell "thanks Brick" I heard Boomer say while he got down from the tree " no problem and Butch to answer ur question I have no idea." I said as bother my brothers sweatdroped " I can answer that" a voice said we turned around and found a guy with red hair spiked up everywere and green eyes with diamond tattos under them and kid who looked about sixteen like me with dirtyblond hair and ice blue eyes " u and ur brothers are chosen keyblader's " the blond said as he to brought blades like mine one was black and reminded me of the movie oblivion and the other one shined in many colors and looked like an oathkeeper would have that. " were keybladers what's that?" me and my brothers asked together this was turning in to one weird day.

(A/N omg their finished for today. :3 brick: but what gonna happen and do we ever get home?! me: so many questions so little time . butch: 13 do we have the blade thingy like my hot head brother over their? boomer: yeah do we? me: like I said so many questions so little time oh and this chapter was for Crown 172 thanks for the review! RRBZ:R&R BYE! :3)


	4. one mad brother

(A/N yayyyyyy next chapter I love u people who review my story sorry im a little late I will make sure that I update every saturday and Friday! know with out further a do-. X: 13 IM HUNGRY FEED ME! Me: OMG UR LIKE 15 IM 14 U CAN FEED UR SELF JUST CUZ IM UR COUNTERPART DOSENT MEAN IM UR MAID! X: BUT IM HUNGRY! oh and to the story! Me: HEY THATS MY LINE!)

Butch P.O.V

WTH! I want a weapon like brick not fair but this blondy says im a get a weapon too and that were keyblade something so confused I feel like boomer . sad. "what makes u think we are gonna belive u?!" brick yelled at them "yeah whats all this crap about?" I yelled at them " im so confused" boomer said " of course u all had to be so loud!" the red hair said " axel cool of or ill call demyx to do it for u and he will do it fire head!" the bondy said " shut up roxas y do u care" the axel guy yelled "cuz I have to hear u bitch and complain the whole time" the roxas kid said w a bored face " WHY U LITTLE A-" he yelled but was cut of by my brother bling and did he look pissed " WHAT THE FUCK HAVE U ALL GONE GAY I COOK AND WAIT BUT WERE DO I FIND U?! I FIND U ON A DATE W TWO GUYS I MEAN IT WTF IS WRONG W U!?" he yelled at us man can he yell "?" was all I saw on the two strangers face " bling calm down-" brick said but was cut of by bling again "OH NO WE ARE GOING HOME AND PLEASE OH GOD I HOPE UR NOT GAY AND IM BRINGING THIS TWO MORONS BECAUSE THEY HAVE A BIG EXPLANATION THEY NEED TO GIVE MY AND IF THEY DONT THEY CAN KISS THEIR LIVES GOODBYE! HOME! KNOW!" he yelled while dragging us off w the strangers "is he ur dad?" the roxas guy asked me "no were brothers but were the only family we have left" I said back "what about ur parents?" axel asked brick " well we don't know we woke up one morning and they were gone and it has been 3 years since we found our mother died but we don't know were are father is..." boomer said "oh sorry" roxas said " its okay but what are we gonna do about this problem?' brick said "...we don't know..." axel said man this is gonna be weired I thought.

(A/N me: done yayyyyyyy well hope all u people like it. bling: thanks for the tip. me:ur welcome ;3 bling: R&R bye.)


	5. Chapter 5 one long power filled day

(A/N well im sorry I had a case of writers block well here it - X: XIII! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ROOM!? Me: I CLEANED IT IT WAS EVIL AND MESSY! X: I WILL GET MY REVENGE ON U(EVIL SMIRK) butch: she wanted to say that she will take any ideas u have for a new story but she will not do crack-pairing, boy love boy, girl love girl but anything else will be fine . boomer: what's boy love boy xiii? me: (stops trying to kill X) ur to innocent for that. X: well its when a male is- Me: DONT U DARE! STORY KNOW BRICK DISCLAIMER! Brick: (sweatdrop) okay she dosent own us and if she did y in the world would she be writing this she could just make it happen.)

Bling's P.O.V

" okay started explaining y u were out w to men and if u say ur gay ur all gonna die understand!?" I said with as much anger I and in me. my name is bling and I am the fourth brother and I have brown hair a purple bandana across my forehead with dark purple eyes. I glared at them to make sure they did what I told them to do they just agreed quietly " WELL!" I said really loud I think the people next-door could hear " ur hands on fire bling" I heard brick say I looked down and saw my hand was covered in a dark purple fire but it didn't hurt it just scared the hell out of me. "ahhhhhhhhhh what the hell is going on!" I said while shaking my hand " ahhhhhhhhh" I heard boomer say while he made a water ball appear in his hand and I was growing the same as my fire " shut the hell up already!" I heard butch yell as vines grew out of no were and wrapped me and boomer and butch as well as he looked like he saw his skateboard get burned in front of him "morons" brick said while he tried to get up loose " hahahahahahhahahahahahahaha" we all heard we turned to see the two guys laughing at us " they remind me of u and ur brothers when u were first chosen to be keybladers and howlong it took to get ven out of van's vines hahahaha" the red head he said " I remember axel but I didn't think their were people like me and my brothers cool" the blond said to the axel guy " yeah I know right roxas well purple freak calm down and the fire will go away same w u blue boy and greenie" axel said purple freak? I thought but I did calm down like he said and it worked I was no longer on fire or covered in butches vines or plants or whatever. "well we will teach u how to use them when they come" roxas said " when will my brothers get their blades like me?" brick asked " when their ready" axel said "alright " we said all at once " till then we will need u all to go to school." axel said "WHAT Y!?" I yelled out "because u need to find the princesses of light" axel said " the what of what?" boomer asked boy can he be stupid " we need u to find the princesses of light they are what keeps this world from being over run by the heartless" roxas said "the thing brick fought?" butch said "yes when u find them make sure they don't get attacked by the heartless or this world will be boomed" axel said " ohhhhh okay but one question left" butch said "whats that?" brick said " are they hot?" butch said. this is going to be one heck of a adventure.

(A/N me:NO ONE COME INTO MY ROOM!(throws everyone out) brick: w-whats wrong xiii? Me: SOME BASTERED TOOK ALL MY SHIRTS! X:hi guys what are u doing out here?(holding all of xiii's shirts in arms) butch: u did it y am I not surprised(sweatdrop) X: well im a be back.(walks into xiii's room with carmera) boomer : is he...(screaming heared camera)(X runs out) X: R&R AND COME BACK LATER!)


	6. Chapter 6 the man in the cloak plan

(A/N Brick: where's xiii? Butch: she's asleep and we wont have any craziness today. Axel: heheheh well... Roxas:she did write the chapter didn't she? (sweatdrop) Boomer: what did she write? Brick: what's it say? Axel: we cant get into her computer she has a password. Boomer: well why we try to get in enjoy the story and xiii dosen't own the story or the ppgz or rrbz or kingdom hearts I mean if she did y write this.)

? P.O.V

as a large shadow was waiting in a dark room another figure appered next to him " well look what the dusk dragged in" the figure said in a female voice " oh look the ugly is here now its a party" a surfers voice came from behind the female " o shut up water boy" she yelled back " who u calling water boy ugly?" he said back at her " both of u shut up or I will destroy u understand?!" the first figure said as he turned to look at them all u saw under the dark cloaks were his golden yellow eyes " yes superor we are sorry" they both said " umm superor y have u called us here" the female voice said " we seem to have found our selves four new lights" he said the both smiled at it the idea of a new way to get what they wanted " so when we get them will it bring us closer to our hearts?" a new voice said this one was more manly "yes number seven it will and we will finally take over the kingdom and darkness shall rule all what it see's " and what about the new keyblade masters what will we do with them?" the female voice said " well number twelve we will find a way to make them apart of us or well simply turn them against each other" he replied " well with that I must say this meeting is over tell the others alright." he said with his back turned to them "yes superor we will good day" the said as they all a black portal formed behind them as they exited " well lights are u ready because my darkness has been ready to kill every one of u lights I hope u can win and if not then goodbye for I will never let u come back into this world" and with that he left in his own black portal.

Roxas P.O.V

" roxas get up ur going to school so get up" I heard axels voice from down stairs . augh y did I ever agree to help look for heartless in the school I know that the boys cant sence them yet but still " if u don't im gonna make sure u never see another icecream again for the rest of ur natural born life so get ur ass up or else!" I heard him yell " fine calm down alright man" I yelled throwing the covers off after I got dressed I went down stairs to see bling cooking he was wearing a purple t-shirt with the worlds 'mess with me and ill mess up ur face' on it with blue jeans on with dark purple vans on" finally I thought brick and butch were gonna eat them all again like every morning " he said while handing me a plait with eggs bacon and pancakes " well come on we have I have to take u to school" axel said " y are u taking us to school " butch asked he was dressed in a black t-shirt with dark green stars all over it with black skinny jeans and dark green nikes " well a parent or guardian has to take u and get u registered and I don't think I could pull of as ur dad or look old enough to have kids of my own so im ur older brother" axel said with a smile " yeah it would be weird to call u dad" brick said he was wearing a red shirt with a black strip in the middle with black jeans and red high top convers with his red hat dose he ever take that off? I thought and boomer just nod in agreement because he had food in his mouth he was dressed in a blue shirt a jean jacket and black skinny jeans with dark blue convers " well people lets go I have places to be people to get so lets go let go people" axel said as he motioned us to follow him out the door I looked down at my self to make sure my clothing was not messed up I was in a white t-shirt with a checked print on it with gray jeans and red and black vans well lets get this over with I thought

(A/N roxas: well that was something. Axel: yes it was. Brick: who are u gonna get? Axel: its a secret Me: y are u all here oh before I forget R&R and give me ideas for new storys k xiii out peace to u all!)


	7. Chapter 7 a light princess

(**A/N **me: well people im back did u miss me? Axel: no. u weren't here the last time so y d-. me: FALKON PUNCH! *axel sent into space*DOSE ANY ONE ELSE HAVE A PROBLEM? Butch: well I-. me: ROUND-HOUSE KICK! *butch sent into wall***** me: ANYONE ELSE?! everyone:*shakes head quickly* me: good well here we are and the boys will meet the girls all at a different time then all together well boomer if u would. Boomer: s-sure xiii doesn't own me or my brothers kingdom hearts or the puffs how was that xiii? me: good boom-. X: xiii! me: AHHHHHH JOLETON THUNDERBOLT! X: oops missed me well if that how u wanna play then fine. GARCHOMP! ROCK SMASH! me: ohh no u don't! Brick: well this is getting interesting never seen a real live pokemon battle.*sits on sofa and eats candy* Boomer: me neither*joins brick* Roxas: what the heck* joins and eats seasalt icecream* me: ELECTRO-BALL! oh and to the story while I do this battle and win it! X: HELL YEAH UR GONNA WIN U STUBBORN BAKA! me: WTF! THATS IT! ZEKROM FUSION BOLT! BYE PEOPLE!)

**Roxas P.O.V**

school is stupid I never went to school in the castle that never was so this is stupid I already now all this shit the teacher is talking about who cares about math any ways. I looked over to brick who was paying attention then boomer who was drawing then butch who was asleep and bling was reading a cook book . ha reminds me of me and my brothers. _RINGGGGGG! " _finally I thought I was going to die of boredom" I heard boomer say as we walked out " it was not that bad boom" brick said " yeah great time to take a cat nap" butch said as he was stretching " and I know what im going to make for dinner" bling said with a smile " well that aside what classes do u have next?" "art" boomer said with a smile "honor history" brick said with a smirk " English" butch said in a 'I don't care' tone " I have home EC next what about u roxas?" bling said " free period in ur face" I said to them its not my fault Axel had them give it to me so I could look for heartless in the school not my idea a relaxing " well bye guys im going heartless hunting for my free time let u know if I need help bye" I said to them as I walked to the office to say that I had free time and was going to spend it in the school garden maybe ill find some creeper plants well might as well go. I thought aware that someone or something was following me.

**Brick P.O.V**

well that roxas for u never a moment to relax oh well. the teacher had told me to wait out side while I was waiting I started to look at my palm and I was wonder why the mark faded and a necklace with the symbol was around my neck the day after I got it and the harder I tried to remove it would look like it would grow smaller oh well I guess I have no chose any more but something the lady said wanted me to come to school more that a girl was chosen by the same fire master like me I guess ill meet her sooner or later "Mr. Jojo u may come in know" I looked up to see a woman with blond hair in a bun and was in a bark blue work suit with hazel eyes " class we have a new student so make sure he is treated with respect alright" she said as I walked in and was killed with million of questions " DO U HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?" " WANT TO GO ON A DATE WITH ME?" "WILL U MARRY ME?" " I CALL DIBS " "ALL OF U SHUT UP! THIS IS NO WAY A LADY SHOULD ACT UNDERSTOOD?!" the teacher yelled to the females who were still in my personal space " yes Ms. Keeper" they all said as they walked to their seats " Alright Mr. Jojo I would like u to sit next to Ms. Utonium, could u raise ur hand" Ms. Keeper said to a girl in the back who had her face in a book but she still raised her hand as I walked over I noticed some guys were glaring at me 'well she must be popular to have them glare at me' I thought to my self " hi I'm brick jojo what's ur name?" I asked as I sat down next to her " my name is blossom utonium nice to meet u" she said as she closed the book to look at me and I swear I was just looking at her face the time being she had cotton candy pink eyes orange/red hair like mine held with a small red ribbon in a pony-tail she had a pretty face and a great smile " umm is something on my face brick" she said tome with a nervous smile 'shit she noticed I was staring' "what no sorry I thought u reminded me of someone that's it" I said it wasn't the best lie but it would get me out of this problem " oh okay that's fine" she said to me with another one of her smile I looked back to the bored but I still felt the heat rise to my face but I looked back at her and saw the same necklace I had but with the symbol for light and a ring with the symbol fire ' just like my necklace I looked back at her ring and it was the same hmm could she be the daughter of light the voice was talking about hmm ill ask axel how to find or identify a light princess later.

(**A/N **me: well what did u think I want u guys to vote for who goes next bubbles/boomer, buttercup/butch, bunny/bling well while u guys do that I'm going to kick X's butt. X: so u like my butt? me: *blush* n-no u baka! FLAREON FLAME WHEEL! X: AHHH NO IM OUT OF POKEMON U BEAT THEM ALL! me: YES! in ur face! Brick: u were beat by a girl that's sad. Boomer: *looks at xiii dancing a victory dance* she looks happy. me: I win, I win, I win yayyy the master is still un-beated well bye people don't forget to follow, favorite, review, and read bye!)


End file.
